A Battle Worth Fighting
by ibnatz16
Summary: Violet Constantine always dreamt of being a pirate. When she uses the magic bean to fulfill her dreams, she had no idea that the pirate ship she landed on was heading straight for Neverland. With a history of fearing everything in the Enchanted Forest, Violet finally decides to fight for what she believes in. But who will she be fighting against, her crew or a demon boy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction on Peter Pan in OUAT, so bear with me. I love the show so much, and Peter Pan is by far my favorite character. If you haven't caught up, then don't spoil it for yourself by reading this fanfiction. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

**_Enchanted Forest_**

I jump out of the pond with a gasp. As far as I can I see, the royal guards were gone. Once thing I learned from this escapade is to never make the Evil Queen angry. I slowly got out of the pond and onto the grass. Ringing my purple satin dress, I head further into the forest. I need to get back to my village.

The forest only seems to get bigger as I try to get out of it. My feet cannot stand walking anymore, so I sit on a stable log near an oak tree. I rake my hair with my right hand. The memories of what transpired yesterday come back to me.

_I am dragged to the court room. Queen Regina sits on her throne, as smug as ever. Even looking at her makes me shudder from disgust. Her actions against my village are the worst... The guards shove me to a kneeling position on the ground in front of the Queen. _

_"Ah, the little helper has arrived," Regina says with a smirk._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, staring right at her eyes._

_"Snow White passed your village. Is that correct?" I remain silent. One of the guards who originally brought me here pulls my head back._

_"The Queen asked you a question, peasant." The guards stone voice lowers my bravery. I know I cannot win._

_"Yes, my Queen," I grit. "Snow White did pass through our village."_

_The Queen smiles wickedly and ushers the guard to let go of my black, curly hair. _

_"Did she receive help from you?" she asks politely. I breathe quietly for a moment, contemplating whether I should tell her or defy her even more. Against my better judgement, I choose the first._

_"Yes," I say quietly._

_"Say it louder, dear."_

_"Yes! Snow White received help from me." The Queen is silent for the longest time._

_"My judgement with the following crime is execution. You, Violet Constantine, are scheduled for beheading tomorrow morning. Take her to the dungeons!" The Queen walks out of the court room. The two guards grab me again and try to drag me out as I fight them. I kick, scream, and scratch. Nothing works. I have truly lost._

My eyes are vacant as I stare at the tree in front of me. I snap out of my reverie of memories and stand up to walk more. It will be dusk soon, and then I won't be able to find my way home. I walk westward once more. The tiny village of Rendora was in the West and far away from the Queen's fortress. I'm guessing that's why Snow came to our village for sanctuary. The girl looked like she went to Hell and back. I felt pity for her and took her in to my home. Little did I know the village coward watched my exchange with the fugitive and told the Queen about it.

Snow was a wonderful woman. She hunted and foraged for us for days. During the winter, we had little to nothing to eat the past years. With Snow, we hardly went a day without three meals. Soon, the Queen's soldiers came, and Snow left as quick as she came. She promised to come back, and she always honors her promises with me. But, the soldiers didn't just come for Snow; they came for me as well. I was fully aware of who exposed me as the Queen presented her accusations.

_The dungeons are dark and cold. I wrap my flimsy, brown shawl around me as I thought of many ways to kill Oran for being such a coward. Then, I hear my cell door break open. Snow is standing in front of me with a huge smile. I stand up, very thankful for her rescue. But, she shouldn't be here..._

_"Snow, what are you doing here?" I ask, furious with her brashness._

_"I never break my promises unless necessary." I smile at her._

_"Well, come on then!" I get out of my cell, and we walk silently through the dungeons. Then, the guards come to check on the prisoners then. Snow and I duck behind a crate of some sort as the guards pass us. When they are out of view, we start running the opposite direction. As we arrive at the entrance of the dungeons, Snow grabs my hand. _

_"Snow, what is it? We don't have time!" I yell silently._

_"Take this." She hands me a clear bean. I look at it with big doe eyes. "It will transport you to a safer place."_

_"Snow, I can't take this! You know how hard it is to come by these beans?"_

_"I got it off some merchant. I knew you need it more than me. I have to avenge my father and myself. I can fend for myself. You will die if she catches you!" I scowl at her lack of faith in me, but even I know that I cannot fend for myself for long. _

_"Fine... but where will I go?"_

_"Just pick somewhere...somewhere you would have liked to go at sometime, but never got the chance to." Before I can ask anymore questions, we take a detour to an unguarded, secret exit in the left side of the dungeons. We are outside of the castle now. Nightfall makes Snow's face shine even more. She smiles at me one more time and leaves. "You know what to do, Violet!" she yells, running off. I run towards the forest._

Should I go back to the village or should I go follow my dreams?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, I'm actually surprised people have read this! Thanks for the follows, favorite and review! Okay, on with the story!

* * *

It's nightfall...It's now or never. Making decisions isn't my strong point. After my parents had died from the plague, I decided to move to this village even though I had enough money to get a better place for myself. I was an idiot. I picked a village where I would suffer the Queen's wrath tenfold and refused to accept the last gift from my parents. I would've had the best life, but I wanted to experience a different world where I didn't get what I wanted in a blink of an eye. I was a kid trying to be an adult. I still do that...

_"Mom, I don't want to hear bedtime stories anymore!" I reply in my toddler, nagging voice._

_"Violet, you are a child. Bedtime stories fuel your imagination," my mother replies in her calming voice._

_"Imagination isn't real." I cross my arms in front of my chest with a huff._

_"Anything is real if you believe."_

_"Seeing is believing."_

I laugh at myself. I was an odd toddler... But, I always had a recurring dream that "fueled my imagination." I was three when the dreams started. I was on a ship. It kept rocking back and forth as it trudged on in the sea, but I didn't feel sick. I would look up above me and see a flag with a skull and crossbones. A pirate ship. I could almost smell the salty sea as the wind blew my hair. Then, I would wake up into my boring life where I pretended to be an adult.

I still have the dreams, even though I am nineteen. I want to experience a life where there are no expectations, no rules, no oppression, and most certainly: no fear.

Taking a huge breath, I drop the bean on the scattered leaves on the grass of the forest. The surge of something big opening knocks me off my feet. As I stand up once more, I see a giant, green vortex. It's the portal. _Now or never_. Picking up my dress, I jump into the portal, with my dreams swarming in my head.

* * *

The sun is shining down on my eyes. I feel the irritation and crack my eyes open. It's daylight, but I don't see any trees above me. I am lying on a hard surface. I twist my head to the left to see a ship's wheel being turned by a man dressed in all black with a hook as his left hand. I sit up quickly and regret doing so immediately. The dizziness is overwhelming, but I stand up anyways. I slowly start walking up to the man with the hook. I am standing to the right of him and give out a loud breath.

"Do you need anything, love?" the man with the hook asks with a British accent.

"I am on a ship," I say in disbelief.

"Yes, yes you are." I can hear the sass in his voice and roll my eyes.

"So it worked," I whisper.

"Say that again, love."

"I came here with a portal from a magic bean...I just didn't think it would work."

"You used a magic bean to come here. Why?"

"It's what popped into my head."

"And what exactly popped into your head, love?"

"A pirate ship."

"Well, you most certainly did find a pirate ship. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. The name's Killian Jones, but my men call me Captain Hook."

"Gee, I wonder why." Now, the captain rolls his eyes at me.

"So, what exactly did you hope to achieve when coming aboard a pirate ship?"

"I want to be like you."

"Sorry, love?"

"I want to be a pirate." Just then, the crew stops what it is doing and looks at me. Even Killian stares at me in shock.

"A woman pirate?"

"Yes, women can be pirates!"

"I know that. But, you are more feminine than most women who become pirates."

"What, just because I'm wearing a dress."

"No, it's because you're too clever."

"How can you tell?"

"Call it men's intuition."

"Clever or not, I still want to be a pirate." There is a moment where the captain runs his right hand along his beard.

"Alrigh' then, love. Prove you belong on this ship." I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. Suddenly, Hook throws me a sword. I barely catch it and hold it properly. Then, Hook takes out his own sword. I could tell by the handle that the sword is solid gold, not painted silver. Whoever Hook is, he is very rich. My own sword is too heavy for me, and I struggle to hold it up against Hook. He swings his sword at me, and I jump back. He gives me a crooked smile and starts to go harder on me. Mostly, I am defending myself throughout the duel, but I catch a perfect opportunity to hit him. I kick his right shin and kick his left leg to the right, making him collapse on the wooden floor. I knock his sword out of his hand with the hilt of my sword. Then, I point my sword at his heart. The captain looks at me for a while, with either wonder or suspicion. "Well done, love. Or should I say sailor." I beam a smile at him and chuckle. I lower my sword and bow at the crew. They all whoop and clap at my win.

Starting off well, let's see what happens in the long run with this pirate ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So how's everyone liking Violet? Hook says she's clever, but we all know she can be a little stupid sometimes. Also, I am now going on the original plot. So I should put a disclaimer. I do not own anything of Once Upon a Time. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

"So, where exactly are we heading to, Captain? A country full of riches? A village with a giant beanstalk?" I ask excitedly.

"I already have all the riches of the world, and I don't climb beanstalks. That was Jack's job," Hook says with a smirk.

"Then, where are we going?"

"A distant place..."

"Go on."

"A place that never grows old. Time has no effect on it." I raise an eyebrow at this.

"As if that's likely," I huff.

"Well, believe it or not, love. We are going to Neverland."

"Neverland? What type of name is that supposed to be?"

"Well, the world _never _has an effect on it."

"Alright, I get your point. What does that island have that you want, Killian?"

"A tool for revenge." I look at him suspiciously, but say no more. After a few minutes of silence, I yawn. "You should get some sleep, love. It is well into the night, and we have a big journey ahead of us. Take my quarters. I can sleep with my men, but you can't." I nod and go below deck. I walk into Hook's sleeping quarters. The room is full of star charts, mostly with the name of Neverland above them. There are tiny trinkets all over his desk. His bed is to the left, near a giant window. I walk steadily to the bed and sit for a couple of minutes. _Neverland._ Where have I heard that name before? I don't want to sleep with that thought circling in my mind, but I am too tired to fight back. I lie down on the soft bed and pull the blanket above my head. Soon enough, a deep sleep engulfs me.

* * *

It is barely 3 am when I hear thud above deck. I crack my eyes open in annoyance and sit up fast. Removing the blanket, I sit up on the bed. Then, I stand up and go out of Hook's chamber. As I walk up the stairs, I can hear a boy's voice. When I am on deck, I see a boy fairly younger than me, drenched and cowering under Hook.

"What's going on, Captain?" I ask firmly.

"A boy was found in the water, and I brought him up," Hook replies. "Get the sea out of your lungs, boy," Hook says to the boy. The boy is dressed in a red robe and white pajamas. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. The name's Hook. Captain Hook." The boy looks around nervously, until his eyes are set on me. I stand with my arms crossed and study the boy.

"What's your name?" I ask him. The boy doesn't reply. I roll my eyes at his stubbornness. "We're not going to hurt you, laddie. What's your name?" Still no answer.

"Get the boy dry clothes and a cloth," Hook orders Smee. Smee puts his light aside and goes below deck. Hook sends the boy down with Smee. Then, he walks up to me and pulls me aside. "Is he from your world?" he whispers.

"There are a lot of villages in the Enchanted Forest. Maybe if he told us his name...He's been through a lot. I can tell. Let's give him a break before we hold an interrogation." Hook nods at me and licks his lips.

"I think you may be right." He spins on his heels and walks up to his wheel once more. I sit down on a crate, not able to sleep anymore. I stare up at the night sky and stare in awe at its beauty. An adventure awaits me. I can tell. Finding the boy was an adventure, but something bigger is in store in Neverland... I look at Hook. He is no longer focusing on the sea, but a piece of parchment. Then, Smee comes up on deck. I decide to hear in on the conversation.

"...was quite beautiful, wasn't she? Don't worry, Captain. You'll avenge her. No matter what it takes, I know you'll find a way to kill Rumpelstiltskin," Smee says with confidence.

"The dark one?" I ask, climbing up the steps. Hook puts his parchment away. "What do you have against him?" I can see the conflict in Hook's eyes, debating on whether to tell me his story or not. He decides on the latter.

"Let's just say, he destroyed my love, Milah," Hook says.

"So, her drawing was on the parchment, eh?" Hook smirks.

"I knew you were too clever."

"Trust me. I am stupider than I look."

The three of us stand in silence until Hook asks, "Mr. Smee, what news of the day's catch? The boy we yanked from the sea?"

"He's asleep. A bit water-logged and smells like catfish, but he'll live," Smee says. I roll my eyes at his lack of sympathy.

"Wow, so much care," I say sarcastically. "I wish we knew his name. If I don't know him, either one of you knows him."

"Violet's right," Hook says, staring off to the black sea once more.

"One thing's for sure. If he is from the Enchanted Forest, he is from a very rich part."

"His clothes say all," Smee says.

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe he is from a place called London." I wrinkle my forehead in confusion.

"Never heard of the place."

"I have," Hook says. "I worked for the British Royal Navy a long time ago. Smee is right. The boy is from there. He isn't from the Enchanted Forest."

"If that's so, you'll know him."

"Possibly."

"What if the boy belongs to _him_?" Smee pipes up.

"Him who?" I ask. Smee ignores me.

"He could be one of the ones he catches from other worlds."

"Who would be so lucky?" Hook asks.

"Lucky? He'll be looking for us. He knows this land better than us," Smee says nervously.

"Mr. Smee, are you not a connoisseur of rare and valuable objects?" Hook says putting a hand on Smee's left shoulder. "If we return the boy to him, he could be our key to survival in Neverland." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Giving the boy away for survival?! But, I know I would do the same thing. "Love," I snap out of thoughts. "Can you go below deck and talk to the boy?"

"He's not very responsive to me," I say annoyed.

"Yes, but you're the closest to his age. He would rather open up to you than any of us." His statement is logical, so I nod. Slowly, I turn around and climb down below deck. I walk into the crew's sleeping area and see the boy wrapped in a blue and brown shawl.

"Hello there," I greet. The boy looks up at me in fear. "Relax, I'm not like the rest."

"Well, you certainly dress like them," the boy spits out. I look down at my attire. Soon after I landed on the ship, Hook told Smee to get me a change of clothes. Now, I wonder if the clothes were Milah's. I am dressed in a white tunic and a tight corset-like vest with tight black paints and leather boots.

"Good point there, laddie." I grab a chair and sit down in front of him. "I just became a pirate. Took a magic portal and ended up on Hook's ship." At the words magic portal, the boy looks at me.

"A magic portal?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, I came to London with a magic portal." I raise my left eyebrow in suspicion.

"What were you thinking of when you jumped into this portal?"

"A place without magic."

"Bad experience with magic, eh?"

"Horrible experience."

"I just don't believe in most magical things. It helps when you constantly have the Queen's dark magic wrath looming over you. Where do you originally hail from, if you aren't from this non-magical place?"

"I used to live in a village in the Enchanted Forest."

"As did I...What's your name, boy? I think we've gotten close enough to tell me your name."

"It's Baelfire."

"Last name?"

He pauses for a moment. "Stiltskin." I stare at him, full well of whose son he is.

"Are you hungry, Baelfire?"

He nods. "Call me Bae."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, other than the main character. Some script and most characters belong to the writers of Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **Violet knows! Do you think she'll tell Hook or keep the secret to herself? Okay, on with the story!

* * *

After awhile of making sure Bae fell asleep, I got up on deck. Killian stands at the edge of the ship, looking through his telescope. Smee stands next to him, rubbing his red hat in worry. Slowly, I walk up to them to see what they're looking at.

"Captain, you have to give them the boy. They've killed for less! The sooner we give them what they want, the sooner they'll leave us alone," Smee says. Killian contemplates what he wants to do, so I give him a helpful hint.

"It might interest you to know that the boy happens to be the Dark One's son," I say. Hook looks at me rapidly.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Hook asks in disbelief.

"His name is Baelfire Stiltskin." Hook looks around at the floor for a while after hearing this information.

"I cannot give up the boy now, Smee. Now that I know he is the Dark One's son." Hook saunters off. Smee glares at me for a second and walks away. Far in the distance, I can see a little boat holding hooded figures. Who are they? The boat then vanishes. I look at the sea in fear. Where did they go?! Suddenly, I hear a thump behind me. I turn around to see the hooded figures aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook looks at them in surprise. Smee is behind him. Clearly, they were having another private conversation until they were interrupted.

"You know who we are," A rather tall boy says. I go around the boys and stand next to Hook. The boy who spoke was dressed in brown and black, has a mess of blonde hair from what I can see, and a sunken face.

"You're the Lost Ones. You work for _him," _Hook says knowingly. Again with the _him_. Who is this unknown threat everyone keeps talking about?

"Looking for a boy who was seen adrift nearby... A boy _he _has a particular interest in..." As the boy looks around the ship, his eyes fall on me. Feeling his gaze on me, I scoot behind Hook. "I didn't know females could be pirates."

"Women can be pirates, even clever ones," Hook says confidently. I look at him in surprise and felt a surge of joy in me. "Also I am sorry to disappoint, since the rest of us are all _men_."

"Then, you won't mind if we search your ship?"

"Be my guest." The Lost Ones go below deck, and I pull Killian aside. I raise my eyebrows in worry. "Don't worry. We hid him," he whispers.

"Secrets secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone," another Lost One says.

"I was saying that I hope you boys don't steal my rum. A little too young to be drinking that, eh?" Killian laughs, and both Smee and I start laughing as well. Then, Killian goes below deck. Smee follows. I stay above, not wanting to be in a crowd of males. I rub my hands anxiously and wait for them to come above. Then, I see something in the sky. First, I see the moonlight, then a dark shape drapes across it. It's not a cloud because even clouds at night aren't pitch black. I forget about the dark shape when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The Lost Ones leave as quick as they came. Killian looks at me and smiles.

"They didn't find him?" I ask hopefully.

"Not even close."

"Great! Hook...for some reason, I feel like I already know the boy."

"I feel that way too. But, I knew his mother." I look at Hook incredulously.

"How?"

"She was my loved one, my Milah." I open my mouth knowingly.

"Let me guess. She ran away from the Dark One to be with you and got killed." Hook nods slowly.

"He also gave me this." Hook raises his left arm with the hook attached. I stare at it for a while with a glint of pity in my eyes, but I don't say anything.

I clear my throat and say, "I have no idea why I feel like I know Bae. Maybe, I spotted him when he was young, when Rumpelstiltskin wasn't the dark one... I don't know." I look off into the unknown dark sea and sigh. Killian looks at me, sensing my tenseness.

"Love, do you want to try a hand at the helm?"

"Seriously?"

"Go ahead." I grab the wheel, still astonished by Killian's actions.

"So, what do I do?"

"Keep right." I try to move the wheel with a lot of strength, but Killian's hand stops mine. "Not so sharp a turn, love. Gently." He caresses my hand as we both move the wheel slowly to the right. I can feel Killian's hot breath on my neck. I turn to face him, and he leans towards me more. That's when I push him away.

"This is wrong. I'm nineteen, and you're - I don't know, old!" I run off, blushing furiously. I can hear Killian telling me to stop.

This voyage just got a lot more intense than I want it to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So what did you guys think about the whole encounter with Hook? I had to put it in. He hits on everyone! I wonder if I should leave you guys wanting to see Neverland or give Neverland to you in this chapter. You'll just have to read to find out! Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Below deck, I sit on Hook's bed, hugging my knees to my chest. Why would he try to kiss me? Was I acting like a tease? _Somewhat..._ But, he shouldn't have taken it literally! I'm younger than him, probably a decade younger. And I actually thought we were becoming friends. I sigh and lie down on the soft bed. I try to sleep because I haven't had any rest since I got on this ship. But, I can't. The event five minutes ago keeps haunting me to the point of madness. I don't want life to be complicated, but it always ends up being far too complicated for any normal being to handle. My life sucks. There, I admit it. My parents' deaths, becoming poor, being captured by the Queen and ending up in a complicated relationship with a one-handed pirate. Everything was horrible. Everywhere I went, I was abandoned. Left to my own solitude to become madder everyday. Darkness engulfs my mind and it grows everyday. Someday, I will just be a hollow, dark shell with nothing to live for. If only mother and father were still alive...

I could feel hot tears springing from my eyes and down my cheek. I bite my lip from sobbing out right, but it hurts so much. Sometimes, life seems too much, and I can't even breathe. Slowly, I get up and grab the pillow my head was just resting on. I put the pillow up to my face and scream. The muffled noises are quiet, but I release all my anger and sadness in those screams. I put down the pillow, wipe my eyes and lie down once more. Surprisingly, sleep covers me like a blanket.

* * *

The shouting above and the thumping of footsteps above awake me. I slowly crack my eyes open and let my vision focus. My hair cascades down my body as I get up from the bed. Another day on this accursed ship. I straighten my white tunic and walk over to the chest that, now I know, belonged to Milah. My finished ensemble is a white tunic held tightly by a red vest and brown belt. I kept the same pants and boots, seeing no purpose of changing them. Pushing open the chamber door, I look at the crew's quarters. Bae is still asleep, so I walk over to his bed. Gently, I shake his left shoulder.

"Bae." Still no budge. "Bae!" I exclaim quietly. He mutters and turns away. "I would get up. It's probably mid-afternoon." Bae slowly turns towards me again, his eyes open now.

"Can I ask you something..." Bae trails off.

"Violet."

"Can I ask you something, Violet?"

"Anything."

"Who are the Lost Ones?"

"I will try to give you the best answer, but even I don't know everything. Um, there is a person that the Captain and Smee keep speaking of. To me, he is an unknown threat. He is the ruler of the Lost Ones. Why do I ask?"

"Well, I mean, they did try to take me away with them."

"Right." I laugh at my stupidity, but then my face turns serious. "Do you have any enemies, Bae? Not from the Enchanted Forest, but from _London_?"

"Not that I know of...but there was something. See, I was a beggar for a couple of years, but then I saw a house door open. So, I took the opportunity to find some good food. There was a big tray of bread sitting on a table. I started to take them, but a girl stopped me. Her name was Wendy Darling. However, when she saw I was taking food, she felt pity and told me to take however much bread I wanted. She was also worried about me, seeing that I was young and out on the streets. So, she hid me in a hidden place in her and her brothers' room. One day, her parents found me in the room, and her mother offered me to stay as a guest in their house. That same night, they told me about this thing, a shadow, that comes and plays with them at night. When Wendy said the shadow had magic, I knew I had to protect them. I told them that magic comes with a price, but they didn't listen. The next night, Wendy took the Shadow's hand and flew off. I thought I lost her forever. But, the next morning she was back. However, she thought she was gone for a long time! She didn't like it where she went. She talked about the place before like it was a child's paradise, and there aren't any grown ups to tell you what to do. When she came back, she said the boys who lived there cried for their parents at night, and it made her resent coming to that world. Since she came back because the leader didn't want her there, the Shadow would take one of her brothers in her place. I told her I would protect them. So, we lit a bunch of candles and arm ourselves. That night, the Shadow came to take one of her brothers Michael, but I took its hand to save the Darlings. I didn't want to go, so I lit a match from the matches I used to light the candles and scared the Shadow away. It dropped me in the ocean next to your ship."

"So your enemy could be...a shadow?" I recalled the dark figure from the night before. Could it be the same thing?

"Possibly...or the owner of the shadow."

"Did Wendy tell you what the land was called, Bae?"

"Yes...Neverland, I believe." I hide my shock with a smile and start to walk out of the room. If Hook finds out...speak of the Devil.

"Did you hear what he said?" I ask Hook, after exiting the crew's quarters.

"Every word," Hook says seriously.

"Do you honestly want to go there after what Bae said?"

"I will do anything for love and revenge." With that, he walked up to deck. With a thought in mind, I go back to Bae.

"Bae, do you want a change of clothes?" He smiles and nods. I take him to the captain's quarters, seeing that Bae is almost Hook's height. Opening the dusty closet, I see various clothes. I pick out a red cloak, a white tunic, black pants and boots. Bae takes the clothes and changes behind a screen.

"So, why did you want to come on a pirate ship?" Bae asks.

"It's a new adventure." Bae laughs at this, coming out from behind the screen. He sets his earlier clothing down on a table, but suddenly freezes. "Bae...what is it?" I ask concerned. I walk up to him and see the drawing of Milah. Oh no...Bae storms out of the room and goes up on deck. "Bae, stop!" I run up on deck as well. Bae now holds a sword and is now trying to get a slice at Hook.

"You're the pirate who killed my mother!" I stare at him in shock. Hook killed Milah? I thought Rumpelstiltskin did...Hook then knocks the sword out of Bae's hand.

"I didn't kill your mother! Your father was too much of a coward to tell you the truth!" Hook exclaims.

"Then, how did you know her?"

"We were in love." Hook gets silent. "We ran away together, but your father found us. He tore her heart out and crushed it in his hand! He gave me this!" Hook holds up his hook. Bae breathes heavily at the new information and sits down. I walk up to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The kid's gone through a lot, but this is just a new level of madness.

* * *

I go to tighten the mast when I hear footsteps behind me. Bae has a knapsack on his back and is looking around solemnly.

"What is it Bae?" I ask, turning around to face the distraught boy.

"I'm leaving," he says seriously.

"Leaving?" I raise my hands in question and twist my face in worry. "Exactly, where do you plan to go?" I usher to the endless sea.

"Anywhere but here."

"If you leave or not, you'll end up in Neverland nonetheless."

"Well, I don't want to be on this ship with Hook..."

"Join the club." Bae raises his eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. Then, he turns around and gets on a wooden boat next to the ship.

"Can you lower me down?" I don't want to because I had gotten close to the boy in two days, but I still lower him because he deserves some freedom in his life. As the boat splashes into the water, I close my eyes and let tears fall again. I open my eyes to see him waving goodbye, and I wave back slowly.

Now, on to Neverland with a weird pirate and his crew.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the hiatus... I have exams this week, and I finally got time to write! Happy dance! Anyways, R&R always. I love hearing your opinions(praising and criticizing). Okay. Enough with my rambling and on with the story!

* * *

The night sky still looks beautiful even with tears clouding my vision. Bae was such a strong person even after what happened to him, and that's why I used him as an anchor to my life. But, now he's gone and I don't feel strong anymore. I barely even spoke to the boy, and yet, he was so much. And now, I have to deal with my problems alone on this cold ship set sail to a dark place.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my white tunic. I turn around to see Hook with a bottle of rum. Seeing that he is still walking steady, I know he's not drunk. "Why so glum, love?" he asks quietly.

"I was going to tell you... Bae is gone," I admit.

"I kind of knew the lad would leave after..."

"Knowing that you took his mother away from him, and he was stuck with the Dark One alone. Yeah, that can leave a bad impression on somebody." The sass is clear, and he knows I'm annoyed at him.

"Love, the boy grew on me too... You'll move one, eventually."

"I know how to move on, Hook. I don't need advice from a one-handed pirate addicted to rum."

"Ah, you hurt me with your words, love."

"Moving on, who is this leader you keep talking about with Smee in hushed voices?" Hook looks at me with surprise, obviously thrown off due to the fact that I know the secret.

"Peter Pan."

"Alright, who is this Peter Pan?"

"He's the leader of Neverland. Cross him while you're there, and we'll all die."

"Sounds like some evil man." Hook laughs, and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Not a man, love. He's a boy." Now, I laugh at the absurdity.

"A boy? With that much power?" I chuckle. "Seriously, Hook. You actually expect me to believe that?"

"He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." I don't question his knowledge, but I shudder involuntarily at the thought of a demon child.

"So, when are we going to arrive to this God forsaken place?"

"Probably by morning."

"Okay." I get up from the crate. "I will be leaving you to your rum." I left silently, but Hook's voice stopped me.

"Sorry, love." I don't turn around.

"What for?" I ask silently.

"For trying to kiss you. I don't know why I did that. It's just...you look like Milah and..."

"You miss her." I turn around and run to hug him. He holds on to me for a long time and let's go. "You'll move on, Hook." I smile, and he smiles back and rubs his beard. Then, I go below deck.

* * *

"Land ho!"

I shudder again at the thought of arriving at this place. Suddenly, the daylight turns into the night sky, and I look in wonder. "Magic..." I mouth. The island comes closer and closer, and then, the ship stops a few miles away from shore.

"Alright crew. Get on the boats and row to shore. Do not wander alone. I repeat, do not wander alone. Wait for all of us to come to shore, and together we'll venture out," Hook commands. He then turns to me. "You come on my boat." I nod slowly. Both of us walk to the first boat, and Hook holds the boat steady as I get on. Then, he gets on, and Smee lowers us down.

"Is Smee not coming?" I ask, looking at the red-capped worrier.

"No, he doesn't like to go on many adventures."

"Oh, so this is an adventure now. I thought it was a plan for revenge." I smirk.

"Who's to say it cannot be both?" Hook steadily rows to boat, and we do not speak the entire way. With a shake, we come on shore. As I look around, I know that we are the second boat to arrive, but there's no one on shore.

"Killian, didn't you say not to wander?" I ask quietly in fear. Killian scrunches his eyebrows at me. "Look around." He scans the shore and opens his eyes wide in shock. Then, he clenches his fists.

"They never listen." Killian gets off the boat and gives me his hand. I grasp his hand and get off the boat. I wipe my hands of water on my trousers. Killian kicks the sand with his foot in frustration.

"Killian, what is it? Why is it an issue if they wander? This place cannot be that evil."

"Oh, trust me. It's worse than the reign of the Evil Queen." I shudder again.

"Let's wait for the rest of the crew." Hook and I sit on the beach and wait for the other boats to arrive. They never came. My breathing becomes shallow from panic. Killian even looks scared. "What happened to them?"

"Expect the worst." I gulp and get up from the beach.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We venture into the island."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello again, readers. I would really appreciate if you guys would review suggestions. I want to know what you want because it is for the readers that I write this fanfic. Oh and I keep forgetting the disclaimer! (Disclaimer: All characters except for the main one, and some plot belong to the writers of Once Upon a Time). Alright, since that's done, on with the story!

* * *

"How long are we going to trudge deeper into this endless jungle?" I ask Hook, frustrated at the darkness, bugs and leaves. Hook turns around from cutting down the various plants and looks at me intensely.

"Love, the sooner I get what I need, the sooner we can get off this godforsaken island," Killian says harshly. I raise my hands in surrender.

"So, where is your 'weapon' for revenge?" I ask, seeing that only talking could ease my fears of this place.

"On top of a cliff," Killian replies curtly. I groan at the idea of doing even more exercise.

"What, love? Already tired?" Killian smirks.

"Shut up and keep cutting down plants, Hook."

"And I thought I was the captain." I fight back the urge to laugh, seeing that will only slow down this dangerous journey.

* * *

After another long period time of walking, we sit down and make camp. My eyes start closing, but I wake up. I still haven't laid the blanket on the ground. Killian walks around our makeshift campsite and then sits down on his sheet. I lie my head down on the relatively soft ground and cover myself with the blanket. The place isn't cold so I feel quite comfortable in a rather tight living arrangement. I look at Killian as he gazes up at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask quietly.

"Milah," he says even softer. I nod slowly.

"She seemed like a free-spirited woman."

"I guess so."

"You should go to sleep."

"If I go to sleep, who will look after you?" He smirks at my direction.

"I don't need your protection, Hook. I can look after myself." At this, I turn away from him and slowly nod off into a blissful slumber.

However, the sleep doesn't last for more than two hours. A peculiar noise resonates throughout the jungle... crying... crying of boys? I slowly sit up, the blanket falling down to the waist of my leather pants. "Do you hear that?" I ask Killian, but he is fast asleep. How can he not hear it? Curious, I get up from the ground, bringing out my sword in the process. I scan the campsite, but see nothing. I, then, venture out a bit. I look behind trees and bushes to find these crying boys. Suddenly, I hear rustling from behind me. On a defensive, I sharply turn around and point my sword at the new figure's neck. He is a boy dressed in a green and black patched shirt with gray pants and brown leather boots.

"You hear them don't you?" the boy ask in a smug tone.

"Who are you?" I ask pressingly.

"Ah, ah, ah. You answer my question first."

"Yes, I do hear them." I grit my teeth at the low-level of immaturity of this boy. He can't be any younger than me, but his first impression is childlike. "Now answer _my _question. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan." My breath hitches at my throat when he says his name. He notices this and smirks. "So, you've heard of me." I glare at him.

"Well, you _are _quite famous on this land."

"Probably the most famous." His smirk doesn't leave his face. I roll my eyes. "On to more _pressing _matters, do you know why you can hear the boys crying?"

"Why?"

"See only certain people can hear their cries. People who have been... abandoned. Feel... lost."

"Well, I am certainly not lost."

"So you were abandoned?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, you didn't say that you haven't."

"What's it to you if I've been abandoned?" I sheath my sword and lean my back against a tree.

"I can help you."

"Yeah, well, before my parents died, they said not to be alone with strangers." Pan laughs at this, but his face becomes serious in a flash. His hands go towards an instrument at the side of his waist. "What are you-" I am cut off by sweet, melodious music coming from his pipes. The world seems like it will be so much better if I follow Pan. He starts to walk away from me, but I have to listen to more music! I run off into the jungle behind him. But, then Peter stops playing and turns around to see me. I am dazed by his magnificence. Then, he starts playing again. A lullaby. Soon enough, I fall asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile, Killian wakes up from his short nap to see his partner gone. His breathing comes out in short rasps in panic. "Sailor!" He calls out in worry. "SAILOR!" Again, no response. He ventures out of the campsite and tries to find his companion. Killian pounds his fist against a tree in frustration. Suddenly, he screams, "VIOLET!" The scream echoes throughout the jungle, causing many birds to flutter out of the trees and fly away. Not only do the animals hear him, but so does Pan. He smirks at the unconscious girl in front of him, ready to start his plan for eternal youth.

* * *

Chirping birds and rambunctious talking wakes me up from my deep sleep. I rub my eyes of tiredness only to see a new campsite and no Killian. Instead, boys from ages ten to nineteen run around or sit by the campfire talking endlessly. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Where the hell am I?" I ask myself.

"You're at Pan's camp." I turn around to see the same blonde boy from the ship that wanted to take Bae to Neverland.

"You."

"Oh, so you recognize me?"

"Yes. You made fun of me as female pirate."

"I did, but I wouldn't have made fun of you if you were something else... like a Lost Girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Welcome to the Land of the Lost Boys, Violet Constantine," the boy says, standing up and ushering towards the camp with both hands out.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, Pan is here! But, what is his plan for Violet? You'll have to read on to find out. Until next time. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been updating much! Just waiting for more people to read the chapters. Anyways, y'all should review more! I love seeing what you have to say! Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. It was made by Adam Harlowitz and many other amazing people.

* * *

The boys continue to yell at each other and play mindless games while I sit on a log, waiting for Peter Pan to come back from a _mission_ as Felix, the boy from the ship, said. Impatiently, I tap the log I sit on with my fingers. My distaste for the camp is quite clear. Being "lost" isn't something to be proud of. It's sad and pitiful because these boys lost their families either through death or abandonment. I miss my parents and will always acknowledge them as long as I live. I am not disrespectful enough to forget my parents and go to a remote island to play games with rowdy orphan boys. Everything about this camp infuriates me. My thoughts go to Killian. He must be worried sick. As much as I hated his assault on my lips, I grew close to his caring. I miss him.

As I stare off to space, I completely miss Peter Pan coming to sit by me on the log. "What are you thinking about?" Pan's question startles me as I snap out of my sad reverie.

"Nothing," I say quietly.

"Sure didn't seem like nothing." Way to show sass, Pan.

"I just want to go back to Killian," I say firmly.

"What, are you in love with him?" Pan asks with a grin.

"No! He's a close friend that I trust and worry about. Take me back to him," I command.

"See, this is my island. I give the commands, and my first command to you is that you are never leaving this camp until I release you."

"Release me?! I am not some domestic pet!"

"We'll see about that." He grabs an apple out of a burlap sack next to the log. Slowly, he bites into the perfectly red fruit. Licking his lips, he says, "Now, why don't we play a game?" A shiver runs down my spine.

"What kind of game?" I ask furiously.

"Save the princess." He gives a menacing smile as a hard object comes crashing down on my head and everything is black once more.

* * *

Water trickles down my face, snapping me awake from my unconscious state. I look around to find myself in a forest-like area with red skies and endless darkness in the distance. My hands and feet are bound to a tree that looks like a skeletal hand. _Where the hell am I? _As I ponder the ideas, I hear the wind howling though the dark forest. The cold air engulfs me, and I shudder excessively. My white tunic wasn't enough for the cold as I had taken off my vest for sleep.

Through the cold, I try to remember the events before the blackout. Pan wanted to play a game. _What game?_ Something princess... Save the princess! So, what, I just wait her until one of those dim wits come and rescue me. What joy.

I try to wriggle my hands out of the rope, but my efforts are in vain. I want to scream in frustration, but I am afraid of the many things that can kill me in there. Another cold gust passes through the forest, and I start to feel my body failing to stand straight. Hot tears run down my face as I lose all hope. Was this Pan's plan just to get me killed? Well, he will soon get his wish. It must be -50 degrees celsius, and my body is numb. My eyes start to close from drowsiness, and my body collapses against the tree. So much for living another life...

* * *

As I die in the cave, Hook continues to search for me in the forest. He kicks a tree in frustration, unable to hold his sadness in. Quietly, he sighs and sits on the grass and leaves. Suddenly, a crack of a twig snaps Hook out of his depression. "Show yourself," Hook commands in a deep and loud voice. A blonde woman, no older than 24 comes out from behind a dark green bush. She holds a knife in her right hand. Hook smirks and says, "Killing me will get you nowhere."

"Well, it would get an intruder of my side of the island," the woman replies in a New Zealand accent.

"_Your _side?" Hook asks in disbelief. "Pan owns the entire bloody island."

"Well, Pan doesn't own _me_. I came to this island and found this side unoccupied and unclaimed. I claimed for myself."

"Spoken like a true pirate, lass. But, we even take things that are claimed." Hook offers a grin in reassurance, and the woman relaxes. "What's your name, love?"

"Tinkerbell."

"Well, pleasure to meet you. I'm Hook. Captain Hook."

"What a surprise." Tinkerbell's sarcasm reminds Hook of my response when I first met him. He looks down at the ground, crushed by the memory. "Did I say something?" Tinkerbell asks with concern.

"No. But you can help me."

* * *

Bright lights. That's all I can see. I try to look away, but the light grows. I flutter my eyes open to the maximum, and my vision focuses. I am in my cottage. _Wait, what? _How can I be here? I was just in Neverland, wasn't I? I shift around to find myself on my bed. My warm quilt covers me from the torso down. I no longer wear my pirate clothes, but my old red dress with a black cloak wrapped around me snuggly. Getting out of the bed, my feet land on my shoes, and my feet slowly slip in them. I still look around the room in disbelief. Was it all a dream? Shaking my head, I walk out of my bedroom.

I walk into the kitchen to see some bread and cheese on the table along with an assortment of papers. The paper on top reads _Harvest Today_. I stare at it with wide eyes and grab it. The ink hasn't even dried. I had jumped into the portal before the harvest that year. That means I have gone back in time to before I met Snow White. Freaking out, I run out of my house. I see Lady Haller, the town seamstress', house with the lights on and run to it. Knocking on the door, I ponder the reasons behind my magical venture. After thirty seconds, the door creaks open. But, no one opened it. I slowly go inside against my better judgement. "Lady Haller? It's Violet Constantine. I wanted to ask you something. Lady Haller?" I walk around the house where the lights are on. But, the kitchen's lights were off. I feel around in the pocket of my dress to find matches, which were just invented tw-no, one year ago. I light a match and light an unlit candle. Taking it in my hand, I walk into the kitchen. I see a pedestal and place the candle on it. "Lady Haller, are you here?"

"No, but I am." The same chilling voice engulfs me once more. I turn around the see the same demon boy who tricked me into his camp and left me for dead in a dark cave.

"No, no, no," I chant. "This can't be happening."

"Oh, but it is. And you're mine." He grabs me and pulls me towards him as we are engulfed by a dark shadow, and I fall unconscious once more.

* * *

I wake up again to find myself in the camp. Many cloaks are piled on top of me, keeping me warm. My body is still numb, but I am comfortable. The sounds of the boys come from outside the window of the treehouse I am in. The walls are covered in vines and leaves. The bed is soft underneath my body, even though I can hardly feel it. Beside me, I see an assortment of books and wooden mini sculptures. All in all, it is a nice place.

"So, you're awake?" Peter asks, coming out from the shadows.

"No thanks to you. I probably would have been in eternal sleep," I bite back.

"Yes, but I saved you. So a little gratitude would much appreciated."

"What would you know about gratitude and other morals?"

"You're right. I could care less." He comes and sits by me. I can see the look of regret flash in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"My body is numb."

"I figured. When I went into the cave with Felix, the air was too cold for a person without proper clothes to survive. I'm sorry for putting you through that." I start to warm up to him, realizing he could be nice. But he crushes my hopes once more by saying, "It was too easy finding you and saving you this time. I might have to make even harsher conditions." I try to get away from this demon of a boy, but I can't move. I struggle, and he sees it. My body is soon without warmth as the cloaks slip away. I shiver against the loss of warmth, but I have to get away from Pan. "Stop it!" he commands, but I don't listen. Then, he gets on the bed and engulfs me with his body. "Stop." The statement is so calm, but intimidating that I stop struggling. The warmth of his body comforts me, and again, against my better judgement, I snuggle into his body. He freezes from this feeling, but he lets me stay inside of his body, slowly drifting off to sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so Pan is a jerk. That much is obvious, but he is caring… Wonder what it means for Violet! On with the story!

* * *

I wake up again on Pan's soft bed, but I am not alone. A soft and warm body is wrapped around me. Shifting my head, I look up at the body of Peter Pan. I make no sudden movement as I look at his angelic face. Even a horrendous being like him can seem so peaceful in sleep. It aggravates me, and I can't watch him sleep for a second longer. I untangle myself from him, or attempt to, but he grabs my body once more with his surprisingly strong arm. I groan inwardly and let my head fall back on the pillow with a thud. I can't sleep anymore, so I just shut my eyes.

* * *

"You want _me _to help _you _break into _Pan's _camp? You're crazy," Tink says to Hook as he expresses his worry and his plan about me. She starts to walk away, but Hook grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Hear me out, Tinkerbell. She's the only shipmate I have. We are family," Hook says desperately. Tink lets out a huff and nods.

"It won't be easy."

"I'm countin' on it." Hook smirks, and two start to trudge through the jungle once more.

* * *

I can feel Pan shifting in his sleep. Finally, the demon awakes. Oh joy. He slowly removes his hands away from my body, thinking I'm still asleep. A creak resounds from his bed as he gets up. He, then, starts walking to the side of the room facing me. I shut my eyes quickly and even out my breathing, but heart is still beating fast. I hear a shuffle of papers, footsteps, and the front door shutting. Creaking open my eyes, I let out a sigh of relief because the room is empty.

Slowly, I get up. My aching body is an annoyance, but I'll live. From last night, my body has gotten warmer, but my lungs are still burning from the lack of room temperature air flowing through it.

I rake my hair with my hands as a daily activity. My hair is in knots and covered with an assortment of leaves and twigs. I twist my face in disgust. Swinging my legs over the bed, I look down at my thighs and sigh. I'm not wearing the same outfit I wore last night. It resembles Pan's garb, but more feminine. As in, my legs are bare, and it disgusts me. I get up and walk around the room to the wooden closet that sits next to the door. After I open the door, I stare at the clothes in annoyance. It is the exact same outfit, but with pants. That's all. I grab one of the gray pants and pull it on over my legs. They're baggy, but they're better than nothing. Suddenly, a glimmer of red and gold catches my eye in the closet. A pied cloak engulfs a shirt, vest and pants. I grab the cloak and pull it over myself. It gives me a sense of security. I hope he doesn't try to kill me again for this, but then I could care less. Therefore, I walk out of the tree house and down the steps to the camp. All the boys are too busy playing and dancing to pay attention to me, but Felix raises an eyebrow, scanning my outfit. He nudges Pan with his left hand, and Pan looks up from his pipes at me. I look at the floor quickly, not seeing his smirk. It's nighttime, and I can't even see my feet as I look at the ground. Pan comes up to me and asks, "What's this?" He ushers to the pants and cloak.

"The outfit provided was a little too scandalous for me," I reply firmly. He grins his malicious grin, and I have to quench my urge to punch him.

"Those are my clothes."

"Go figure." I seriously need to work on my sarcasm. It's growing weak.

"I want them back."

"You want me to strip, then?"

"Possibly." I open my eyes in shock and hope he's not serious. "But, I'm not a complete animal. Besides, I kind of like that you're wearing my clothes. More of a reason to not let you go." I want to take the clothes off so badly, but I know I can't. "Now, come on. Let's get some food in you." His tone changes; it's more caring, but I shove it off. He tried to kill me.

"I want to go back to Hook." If I were normal, I probably wouldn't have noticed Pan's cringe at the mention of Killian. But, I do.

"Like I said before, you are not going back."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to help me get something." I furrow my eyebrows in question. So there _is _an actual reason for keeping me here. But, what does he need me to retrieve?

"If I have to steal something…"

"You won't have to. You just have to make sure the package is on a safe path towards me."

"Might I ask what it is?" I ponder.

"You may not." Again, I have to quench the urge to punch him. This little demon is getting on my nerves again. "Now, stop gritting your teeth and eat." He hands me a wooden bowl containing a chicken leg and some berries. Not having the energy to fight, I sit down on a log with him and start eating. Pan stares at me the whole time, and I get nervous.

"What?" I ask in annoyance, the chicken leg halfway towards my mouth.

"You eat very formally," he states.

"What am I supposed to do? Eat like your barbaric boys?"

"Possibly."

"Again with the possibly. It's such an unconventional statement." He grins at me, and I fight the urge to smile as well. This boy ripped me away from my best friend and left me for dead. If I smile at him, my moral ethics will have diminished.

When I finish eating, Pan grabs the bowl from my hand and puts it aside. Feeling thirsty, I look around for a flask of water. But, Pan shakes his head.

"What? I'm looking for water," I say in annoyance.

"Don't look. Believe," Pan commands.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Imagine the water in your hands. But, be specific." Fine. Here goes nothing. I close my eyes and picture a flask of water. I extend my hand out, and soon enough, I feel a metal object in my hands. It's a water flask! I smile in my victory and unscrew the flask to drink from it. The water is so refreshing that I drink the entire thing. Wiping my mouth, I see Pan staring at me with either awe or confusion.

"First try, and you were able to get what you want. I've only seen one person do that before."

"Who?" I ask, putting the empty flask on the ground.

"My son."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, guys. Don't kill me! I had major writer's block and could not think. But, I'm back in action! So, what did y'all think Violet will react to this new revelation? I might put it in this chapter...or I might not. Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

"We've been trudging through this dense forest for ages, Tinkerbell. Where are we going?" Hook asks impatiently, stopping for a moment to look at his new boots covered with mud. He shudders in disgust. Kind of ironic for a disgusting pirate.

"You have no patience whatsoever, Hook. And to answer your question, we are headed to my treehouse," Tink replies, annoyed at her new companion's attitude. "I don't own this island. If I did, I would be able to make the distance shorter."

Hook smirks at this. Finally, he gets why she's helping him. "So, you want to take over Neverland?" he asks.

Tink spins around in shock. "Now, who said that?!"

"No one had to say anything. Why else would you be willing to help a pirate such as myself?"

"Maybe, I want to be free..."

"...to be Queen."

"Ugh! You're so frustrating!"

"Many women have said that." Tink rolls her eyes and resists the urge to slap the daylights out of him. However, they arrive at a giant tree, and the ex-fairy smiles.

"We're here," she says calmly.

* * *

"Your son?" I ask Peter. After he revealed his big secret, we got up to move camp. Now, we sit next to the Echo Caves on a damp log.

"Yes, my son," Peter says, rolling his eyes as if his secret means nothing.

"Exactly, how old are you?"

"Older than I look."

"Wow. That is _so_ specific." There we go. I got my sarcasm back.

"Look. My age is none of your concern."

"Oh yes. My only concern is to help you in your diabolical plans, you little demon." He lets out a laugh at the insult. I want to laugh to, but then there's that question of my morals and all. After his little laughing moment, we stay silent. Me yawning breaks the silence, and Peter raises an eyebrow.

"You need sleep, _again_?" he asks with grin.

"Well, I'm sorry. I nearly died in the Dark Hollow just yesterday. It doesn't mean anything," I snap, my voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Well, go up to my treehouse."

"But, your treehouse is all the way back there where your camp was."

"I make this island move to my own accommodations." Then, he stands me up and turns me around. "Look," he says pointing to a relatively high tree. There, I could see a wooden house perched on the branches.

"Is this feeble attempt to impress me?" I say, bored at his small effort.

"I wouldn't say feeble, but sure." I roll my eyes and take his hands off my waist. Slowly, I climb up the long ladder to the treehouse. By the time I get up there, I'm huffing out short breaths. I shouldn't do exercise after almost dying. Nope, not at all.

Clutching my stomach, I make my way over to the rickety bed and sit down. I undo the string of the cloak and take it off. Setting it neatly next to me, I pull the covers over me and it, and fall asleep.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that Pan moves his camp almost everyday?" Hook asks with a glare.

"Yes," Tink replies, not seeing the fury in Hook's eyes.

"So, how the hell am I supposed to find Violet?!" Hook screams, causing Tink to shudder.

"Keep your voice down! If any of the lost boys knew you were here, they would kill you and _me_!" Tink screams in a hushed tone. Then, she comes and sits down on a dining chair across from Hook. "Look, I know what he needs Violet for."

"What does he need her for?"

* * *

Peter comes up to the treehouse after sending me up a couple of hours ago. Entering the hut, he rakes his hand through his hair in frustration. Bae had escaped from the camp while Peter was sleeping with me. Peter knows that he'll try to leave the island soon, but Peter will let him. Bae is the key to the prophecy. But, it will be a while before it is fulfilled. For now, Peter wanted to focus on the task at hand. And the solution to the task lies on his bed.

I shift in the bed in my sleep. My eyes move side to side under closed lids. A nightmare courses through my head, and it makes my brain pound against my skull.

_I'm running. That much I can tell. Running from...the Lost boys. But why? Then, I see Killian in front of me. A knife is in my hand. I approach Killian faster and faster. And, when I reach him, I plunge the dagger into his heart. He lets out a scream and falls to the ground, spurting blood out of his mouth. I look at him in sick satisfaction. But why? This isn't right. No...no...no, no, no!_

"Violet, wake up!" Peter growls at me.

I sit up from my dream and whisper "Killian." I don't see Peter cringe again when I say Killian.

Peter rises from the bed, grabbing the cloak. He puts it back in the closet and comes to the bed again. But, I don't lie down.

"Go to sleep, Violet," Peter orders.

"Can't..." I say, huffing.

"You're hyperventilating. You're going to hurt yourself. Just lie down." Unwillingly, I lie down and try to stop the tears pricking my eyes. And then, I break down. Against my better judgement _again_, I shift over to Pan's lying form and hug him tightly. Putting my head against his shoulder, I sob. The dream was just so vivid. God...I can't...no, I _won't _do that to Killian...No.

Peter is alarmed at the first with my break down, but he creeps his right hand to the small of my back. "It's okay, Violet. Think lovely thoughts. Think lovely thoughts."


End file.
